ninjago_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dzienniki Ninja
Dzienniki Ninja - fanon w uniwersum Ninjago stworzony przez użytkowniczkę Adiago Fabuła : Dzienniki Ninja opowiadają o przygodach ninja nowego pokolenia poprzednich bohaterów Postacie : Sonata- córka Lloyda *jak by co dziewczyna po matce ma skrzydła Matthew - syn Kaia Natan - syn Cola Lidia - córka Jaya i Nyi Max - syn Zanea Sunest - młodsza siostra Sonaty Rozdział 1 Cień Sunest nigdy nie nawidziła życia w cieniu starszej siostry . Tak , jej nikt nie zauważał ,była niczym . Powoli ogarniał ją mrok .... *** Tymczasem: Gdzie ta Sonata ! - denerwuje się Natan - Czy ona zawsze musi się spóźniać !? - Nat , spokojnie lepiej się odsuńmy pewnie znów będzie miała kraksę - uspokaja Natana Lidia - Tak Lidia ma racje nie chcemy być przecierz stratowani , przez Sonatę - dodaje Max - O patrzcie już leci! - drze się Matthew - Uwaga ,będę chyba miała kraksę ! - wrzesczy na cały głos Sonata - BUM ! - dziewczyna spada na trawę - Sonata nic ci nie jest ? - pytają - Nie , jest OK - odpowiada - Teraz było lepiej niż poprzednio - dodaje Lidia - Tak , przynajmniej nie walnęłaś w mur - śmieje się Matthew - Jak za pierwszym razem ? - No , ale wtedy był ubaw - Czy wszyscy macie instrumenty? - pyta Sonata - Oczywiście !!! - Gotowi ? - pyta Lidia - A Sonata na to : Raz , dwa , trzy !!!! - NinjaGo !!! - odpowiadają jej chórem . Po minucie ich instrumenty przybierają taki wygląd danego elementu - Yey !!! - krzyczą - To było wspaniełe - Raczej okropne - z cienia wychodzi Sunest - Sunest ? Co ty tu robisz ? - odpowiada jej siostra - Przyszłam posłuchać jak fatalnie gracie - odpiera rudowłosa - Ale Sun co ty mówisz ? - To że nie nawidzę żyć w twoim cieniu !! - jej oczy błyszczą się na czerwono . Jej włosy stają dęba , skóra robi się czerwona , wyrastają jej skrzydła . - Przykro mi ale musimy to zrobić - patrzy na swoich przyjaciół - Ziemia ! - Lód ! - Pioruny ! - Ogień ! - Kreacja ! - zsyłają ją do krainy cieni - Jeszcze zobaczycie wrócę tu !!! I znisczczę was wszystkich !!! - mówi odmioniona Sunest ROK PÓŹNIEJ ...... Młodzi Ninja siedzą w pokoju Sonaty . Eh , ale nuda - mówi Matthew - Taa , tak nudno jak nie wiem co - dodaje Max - Może byśmy poszli do ogrodu ? - Poczwiczyłaby latanie - mówi Sonata - OK , może być bylebyś nie robiła żadnych kraks - mówi Natan - To co idziemy ? - OK . W ogrodzie jednak nadal było nudno . Sonata latał , Matthew i Natan grali w piłkę , Lidia czytała książkę a , Max obserwował ptaki . Sonata leci robi podwójną pętle szarżuje w dół... - Odsuńcie się - krzyczy Max. Lecz tym razem zamiast walnąć w coś dziewczyna gładko ląduje na ziemi . WOW - mówi Lidia - Nareszcie Ci się udało - Jeśli to prawda to ja w to nie wierzę - A jednak to prawda - mówi Natan - Wiecie co - Sonata mówi - Mam taki pom..y - Chodźcie szybko - przerywa jej Lloyd - Stało się coś strasznego - Ale co? - pyta Sonata - A, to że twoja siostra się uwolniła - Ooo! !- krzyczą - Ale nie sama - wzdycha Lloyd - Nie rozumiem - mówi Max - Sunest - mówi Lloyd - Załorzyła taką " rebelie " która będzie próbowała uwolnić wszystkie 8 demonów - Cooo? - pyta Sonta - Pierwszy mistrz spinjitzu stworzył więźienie które zwie się X - an i zamknął je na 8 klucze które ukrył w w osmiu miejscach o nieznanym nikomu położeniu - odpowiada jej Llyoud - Czyli te demony to coś takiego jak Mroczny Władca? - pyta Natan - O , nie przy tych demonach Mroczny Władca jest potulny jak baranek - Jak my pokonamy te demony skoro my dopiero 3 lata temu poznaliśmy Spinjitzu? - pyta Lidia - Nie wiem , ale coś wymyślimy - A teraz idzcie spać . Rozdział 2 Przeznaczenie Nigdy nie zdradzę ci gdzie są ukryte klucze- krzyczy księżniczka - Tak? - pyta Sunest - To może poddamy cię okrutnym torturom? - mówi drwiąco - Proszę, bardzo ale i tak ci nic nie powiem - Zobaczymy - uśmiecha się kpiąco Sunest - Związać ją i wyrzuci przez okno - Tak jest Madame Dazzle - krzyczą węże - Żegnaj księżnicusiu - Już nigdy nie zobaczysz świata - śmieje się złowieszczo Sunest ..... *** Aaaa! - krzyczy księżniczka . Tak, zaraz zleci na dach czyjegoś domu . Oby dach nie był solidny - myśli . Miała szczęście. Dach nie był solidny . Ale za to wpadła do czyjegoś pokoju . Słyszeeliście to ? - mówi Lidia - Ehe ,lepiej sprawdźmy co to było - mówi Max C.D.N